I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to engines and, more particularly, to a turbocompound engine having a stratified charge or diesel cycle rotary internal combustion engine, compounded with a turbine engine.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of previously known compound engines having two diverse engine types which are coupled together to provide a common output. Such compound engines enjoy many advantages in certain applications. For example, in some operating conditions, one of the diverse engine types is particularly efficient during certain operating conditions while, conversely, the other engine type enjoys certain efficiencies during different operating conditions. For this reason, one engine type complements the other engine type to provide overall engine efficiencies over the range of operating conditions of the compounded engine.
To Applicant's best knowledge, however, there has never previously been a turbo diesel rotary internal combustion engine which has been successfully compounded with a throttleable turbine engine. Furthermore, such a compounded engine would enjoy numerous advantages in weight and size in critical applications, such as aircraft engines.